


December 5th - Renaissancelock

by ohdrey89



Series: Mollstrade Advent Adventurous Time Warp 2015 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Alternate Universe - Elizabethan Era, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Courtly Love, Elizabethan, F/M, Mycroft IS the British Government, Renaissance Era, Silver Fox Lestrade, johnlock but on the down low
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdrey89/pseuds/ohdrey89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Advent Calendar of Mollstrade (Mollestrade, Lestrolly) continues. </p><p>December 5th - Lord and Lady Lestrade are present before Queen Elizabeth I and her court for her Christmas celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 5th - Renaissancelock

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies again for the questionable historical accuracy, and for this one visualize Cate Blanchett's Elizabeth: The Golden Age. If that makes sense... If you haven't seen the movie, it's Queen Elizabeth I right before England and Spain went to war. Oh and just picture Lestrade as Lord Thomas Stanley in the White Queen. Unf. I don't know how Margaret Beaufort kept her hands off him, I really don't. But maybe it's just cause I like beardy Rupert Graves.
> 
> Disclaimer: We didn't create it, we're not making money from it. But that's not going to stop the ideas from coming, so here we all are anyway. We might as well live.

**December 5th - Lord & Lady Lestrade at Court for Christmas**

\---

A blustery winter’s wind blew outside the walls of Whitehall Castle as the morning sun streamed in through the stained glass. The castle was cold and drafty but inside the bed the sleeping couple could give no notice, for wrapped up in each other’s embrace it was warm. So neither heard the pitter patter of little sprites’ feet upon the floor.

The two children climbed onto the ornately carved, dark cherry wood four poster bed. The feathered mattress upon which their parents’ lied was disturbed by their quiet shuffling. A groan that issued from underneath the heavy, plush quilts was the only sign that the couple was witting of their children’s disturbance.

“There are sprites in our bed, wife.” The silver-haired lord grumbled, pulling his lady wife’s curves against him before the little interlopers could disturb them.

“Mmm, yes, sneaky little things. Aren’t they, husband?” The lady smiled while her eyes still were closed, trying to find sleep despite the hands and knees still rocking the bed.

“Yes I do believe they take after their beautiful mother.” The man grumbled a laugh against his wife’s neck, his bearded chin causing her to squirm in his grasp as his hands roved.

“Gregory not with the children here.” The lady chastised wiggling away from her husband as the children finally reached the top of the bed to wake their parents. Two brunette heads full of curls, brown eyes sparkling with mischief much like their father’s would stared down upon the cozy, quiet they had no idea they were interrupting. There were much more important things to discuss.

“Yes of course, my dear Molly.” Lestrade mumbled burrowing back into the quilts upon the bed to keep warm without his lovely, cozy wife to help.

“Mother, father, wake up ‘tis Christmas!” The eldest child, their daughter whispered crawling on top of her father. He grumbled as he allowed her to put a heel into his thigh and her palm into his arm.

“Yes please, please wake up!” Their son chimed in as he crawled between his mother and father disturbing the peace.

Both Molly and Greg shared a laugh between each other as their eyes met. It was indeed Christmas but both wife and husband knew that there would be no greater gift upon the day other than their two mischievously adorable children.

“Tis indeed? Well then I do believe you both get your Christmas kisses from me.” Greg announced as he grasped both children to kiss their ticklish necks. Both children wiggled as they giggled uncontrollably. Greg grumbled a chuckle in reply finally letting go of them when they begged for him to stop and tears sprung from their eyes. “There you have your presents.” Greg smiled his eyes sparkling.

“Noooo!!! Father that can’t be all of it!” His daughter objected with a roll of her eyes. It was the same look his wife reserved for him when no one was looking. She was becoming more and more like her mother every day and it squeezed at his heart.

“Please let there be presents!” Their son begged reaching for his mother with a pout upon his face. More than once Molly was privy to a similar face on Greg’s face while they were courting and he thought her interested in other men around him. Now his son wore such a face that she kissed him until he was laughing again.

“Why don’t you find Nurse Hudson and ask her for breakfast? Then your father and I just might give you something special for the Christmas day.” Molly promised, then the children bounded out of the room with excited shouts calling for Nurse Hudson through the halls. Molly went to get up from the bed only to be pulled down by her husband.

“Gregory.” Molly scolded with a smile she tried to hide.

“Please, my sweet dove, come back to bad. Let the sprites break their fast and it will give us half an hour at least.” Greg begged feeling along his wife’s curves as she opened up for him like a morning glory.

“Oh but Gregory- my Lord- the holiday.” Molly argued as a moan fell from her lips.

“Please, my love, my heart… Molly. I implore you.” Greg begged as her brought her legs around his hips. Molly merely moaned in response, their love making a foregone conclusion.

\---

That… late morning the Lord and Lady Lestrade showered their children with presents, toys, books, and fine new garments all spread out before the children. The rest of the day had the children off enjoying their toys with Nurse Hudson chiding them as they ran up and down the halls outside their rooms in Whitehall.

Molly hung upon her husband’s strong arm as they made their way to the Great Hall to wish the courtiers and the Queen a Merry Christmas. Molly blinked before the grand opulence of the court as they were announced as Lord and Lady Lestrade. Many eyed her and her husband curiously as the whispers followed them as they bowed and curtsied their way to the throne where sat a merry Queen Elizabeth. She watched the new wife of her cousin Lestrade with a keen gaze, a quizzical brow raised as Molly couldn’t hide the gentle blush that rose to her cheeks.

The new Lady Lestrade was widely spoken of as Lord Lestrade had mysteriously done away with his first wife. In truth, she had excused herself from his favor and ran off with a German Lord of ill repute. Such was her lot, and Greg had wanted nothing to do with the adulteress or what misfortunes followed her. He was unusual in his habits as being one of the few Lords in the court to be a faithful man, not to receive the reciprocate feelings from his wife had been a terrible blow. One which Molly tried to mend with her own love every day. If he begged of her, her body, her love, her fidelity, Molly was more than willing to give it. He smiled down upon his wife with an ease she didn’t feel. Greg had begged his Queen Cousin for a divorce she granted quite readily. He was sent along the countryside on missions of import for the Queen and upon delivering a message to the Hooper Manor was struck dumb by the visage of Molly as she made her way through the gardens, her basket swinging. She walked upon her familial lands in a gown of sunny yellow and Greg had felt feelings stir within him he had never felt before. He remained anywhere the Hoopers would be and courted the willing lady until the Lord gave in and married them. Greg would never speak of it, but though they lived a comfortable life, he desired a simple one where his wife would be great with one of their several children and her long brunette hair would sway with the gentle breeze as she tended their own garden. However such was not the life they led. Now that their daughter and son were old enough, they were called to court. Lord and Lady Lestrade bowed and curtsied to Queen Elizabeth to her approving nod. She irreverently rose from her throne to greet her cousin and his new wife with kisses upon their cheeks.

“H-happy Christmas, your majesty.” Molly looked down to her feet, her chest fluttering with nerves. She looked up to the Queen and smiled shyly as she smiled down upon them both.

“Happy Christmas, Lady Lestrade. My cousin has done well in his choice of wife. Though he did so without word from me. I am delighted to see you here for the holiday. Do make yourselves at home, I have missed my cousin’s company. We should speak later, Cousin Lestrade. If you wouldn’t mind.” Queen Elizabeth questioned meeting Lestrade’s eyes wearily.

Greg straightened his shoulders. “Certainly my Queen, should I have the ability to serve you in any way all you need do is command it.” Lestrade assured.

“That shall do for present. Happy Christmas to you both.” Greg and Molly genuflected for the Queen and made their way through the throng of courtiers, bowing, curtsying and absorbing the comments and quips made both at Molly’s and Greg’s expense. Molly took it easily but more than once, Lestrade was held back by Molly so that he couldn’t make a scene in the court. It made Molly more than a little aware than just because they shared the same court not every courtier was a friend, and not everyone pledged their allegiance to the Queen.

Earl Mycroft Holmes and his brother Lord Sherlock presented themselves before the Queen, Mycroft taking a moment to speak with her before they were excused to join the court. They didn’t dignify the presence of any other courtiers and made a beeline for Lestrade and Molly as they stood with Lord John Watson. When Lord Sherlock came over to them, Lord Watson stood at Lord Sherlock’s elbow and they met eyes with one another that no one could call subtle. Earl Holmes bowed before Lord Lestrade and Lady Molly with a tightlipped, snide smile.

“Happy Christmas everyone.” Mycroft muttered looking over the rest of the court with a calculated glance. The rest of the court went back to their merry making and ignored the couple that was the target of their flippant gossip. Being a personal friend of the Earl and Lord Holmes carried great weight. And it didn’t take much effort for Molly to ingratiate herself with Sherlock, John, and Mycroft. She was more than ready to allow Sherlock and John occupy their summers at Lestrade Castle and it was more than enough of a reason for Mycroft Holmes to favor the new Lady in Lestrade’s life. She didn’t prattle on like the other ladies of the court and when she spoke, she an intelligent breed and not a vacuous waste of space such as most of ladies were.

“What finds you at court Earl Mycroft?” Greg inquired with a crooked grin.

“Merely delivering the Queen a gift from Spain for the holiday.” Mycroft smiled proudly with a lift of his chin.

“More from Spain?” Greg questioned concerned.

“Until the dogs stop barking at the Queen’s heels then I’m afraid so. From what I just informed our Majesty, I do not believe this will end now without bloodshed.” Mycroft’s mouth turned down.

“And we shall have to protect her majesty and her country.” Lestrade elaborated with a confirming nod from Mycroft. It was no secret that Spain would not let his cousin rest. More than once he had written to his cousin with words of loyalty and encouragement, they had spent many childhood summers together until she had been ready to rule, but she had been too busy with Spanish ambassadors to answer.

“Oh no, Gregory.” Molly looked to her husband her eyes suddenly wet with worry. She worried every day when talks with Spain continued to quake across England’s land. The general unrest of the population and the suspicions of loyalty from every catholic from the most northern peak to southern cliff had fear shivering across the court.

“It’s Christmas, let’s speak of happier things today.” Lord John admonished casting a weary glance at Sherlock’s elder brother.

“Oh come, Lord Watson, you know there must always be a spectre at the feast.” Sherlock smiled to his brother as the rest of their party laughed at Mycroft’s expense.

The royal trumpets blew through the court announcing the beginning of the Christmas feast and festivities. Molly and Greg imbibed and dined on the best wine and the best food, accepted and gave presents and laughed as the jesters and minstrels entertained the courtiers, the Queen looking down on them all with a smile of equanimity. All of the court looked longingly and enviously upon the scene as Lord and Lady Lestrade shared loving gazes and did nothing to hide their affections for each other that Christmas in Queen Elizabeth’s court.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog](http://ohdrey89.tumblr.com/post/134597212523/lord-lady-lestrade-at-court-for-christmas) this for me on tumblr. Spread that word. 
> 
> Really hope you're liking these bits, I really like the idea of Molly Greg being woken up by their children. Soooo cooot!!! Look for more as we continue this festive advent adventure!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are our currency of love, spread the wealth around.


End file.
